


Fun Time With Dende

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, F/M, Husband Sharing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Videl realizes watching Gohan having sex with other people (or at least with Dende) really turns her on. More so than when she's the one having sex with her husband. She's concerned that's not healthy, but it doesn't stop her from arranging with them "fun time" while Piccolo babysits Pan for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Time With Dende

Videl had no idea this could've been something that she'd be into until one night when Gohan and Videl had their monthly date night. Ordinarily they went on date night by themselves, but they had agreed that having no-kid time by themselves sounded boring that evening. So they had arranged with Dende for Dende to take a break from being the Guardian of Earth and come down to see exactly how the Earthlings were doing in the city. 

Convincing Mr. Popo to let Dende leave was the hardest part, but Dende had joined up with them at the bar. Having never been in a bar before, Dende wasn't quite sure what to expect, but Gohan and Videl promised they wouldn't let anything bad happen. 

None of them were drunk when it started happening, but the alcohol was certainly loosening lips and Gohan and Dende were starting to share stories from when they were growing up. For the most part, it was space travel and alien invasions and fighting intergalactic warlords and the Cell Games. 

But then their stories turned to when they were horny teenagers, and Gohan started blushing hard and covering his face. 

" _Dende!_ " 

"What? You were really cute with that haircut and when you'd get all blushy. You two have done it already, right?" Videl hadn't been pregnant yet at this point. "You've seen how his face looks when he's aroused." 

Videl was still trying to process the fact that she was only just now learning that Gohan and Dende had had sex (and that Dende must've been Gohan's first sexual experience). 

Despite being surprised, she didn't find the conversation uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, he is pretty cute when he's like that," she agreed, smirking at Gohan. 

Gohan blushed more and hunched his shoulders up. 

"So when were you two together?" Videl asked, wanting better context for it. 

"Well, we were younger than we should've been, really...." Gohan admitted.

"Yeah, in hindsight, we both probably should've waited." Dende agreed. 

"But it was, like, fifteen? Sixteenth birthday was coming up at any rate...." 

"Yeah, it had been that week and you were up at the Lookout 'cause we'd wanted to hang out but you wouldn't be able to come up closer to your birthday and I couldn't go down to see you. And you hadn't gotten your high school hair cut yet, so you were doing the ponytail thing again." 

"And you're gonna laugh, but what started it was a _really_ nerdy conversation about how different animals mate and how it compared to Namekians and humans and...." Gohan blushed more heavily. "And I blurted out how curious I was about . . . compatibility." 

Dende laughed to himself. "We rationalized it as a 'science experiment.' We had done it a lot before Mr. Popo found out, freaked out, then grounded me and made Gohan not visit for a while." 

Gohan was right, Videl was laughing. But she was also noticing how Gohan's pupils were dilating with thinking about it, and . . . Videl would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about their compatibility too. 

"So how . . . was the compatibility?" Videl asked. 

Gohan blushed a darker red, and Dende turned a moderate purple. 

"Let's put it this way," Dende said, lowering his voice. "It's a pity human women don't have penises, because he feels _amazing_." 

"Dende...!" Gohan protested lightly, but from Dende's smirk, Videl could tell that both of them knew that Gohan was rather pleased by the compliment. 

It must've been the alcohol that allowed her to say it, because she couldn't even dream of saying it out loud in any other situation. 

"Why don't you two show me then?" she had asked. 

Gohan and Dende had stared at her for a long moment, then asked for clarification, and Videl still surprised herself. But it really was something she realized in that moment that she wanted. 

"I want to see you two fuck." 

After a while of making sure she was sure that was something she wanted and that it was okay with the other, Gohan and Dende agreed. 

They found a good hotel room after getting the necessary items from the grocery store, and Videl handled locking the door and putting the "do not disturb" sign up. 

She then made herself comfortable in a chair facing the bed. 

She watched as Gohan and Dende made out, transfixed as things got more heated between the two men. The kiss turned open-mouthed, and Videl could see Dende's purple tongue sliding against Gohan's. Dende's hand slithered up underneath's Gohan's shirt, and Gohan moaned. 

None of them kept track of the time, but it felt like a lot of time passed while simultaneously going by too quickly. Videl was almost too afraid to move or breath heavy. She watched as Dende played with Gohan's nipple and moving his mouth to lick and bite Gohan's neck gently. She watched as Gohan moved against Dende's body, pulling at fabric and shifting his hips to get some kind of attention down there. It was almost like Dende was playing with him, and Gohan seemed to like it. 

"Dende - ! Dende, c'mon - ! Please, touch - !" 

Gohan then moaned louder as Dende took a hand and touched Gohan's growing erection through his pants. 

Videl watched as Dende continued and finished with foreplay. She watched as Gohan helped Dende get his pants off and helped with Dende's own disrobing, and she watched as Dende squirted the lube onto his fingers and Gohan spread his legs. 

Had she not been told they had done this before, she'd have known by this point. Dende inserted his lubed fingers into Gohan's hole one at a time, knowing how to crook them and rub in the right spot. Gohan made little aroused noises, his hands gathering up the sheets as they balled into fists. When Dende seemed satisfied that Gohan's hole had enough, he then squirted the lube onto his own hand and touched his own erection, spreading the lube around it and moaning at the touch. 

Videl kept her eyes on what was in front of her as she dropped her own hand down to her pant zipper and worked on getting her fly undone. Dende lined his erection up with Gohan's anus as Videl pushed her pants down and pressed her fingers against her clitoris through her underwear. 

Dende slid inside of Gohan slowly but with ease, and Gohan's back arched and he moaned loudly. Dende placed his hands on Gohan's hips and started out slow, moving back and forth inside of Gohan's body. Gohan bucked his hips, encouraging him to go faster. 

Gohan turned his head to look at Videl, and he watched her touch herself as Dende penetrated him, thrusting harder at Gohan's insistence. He watched as Videl pushed her underwear out of the way so she could insert her fingers into her vaginal opening and rub her clit with her palm as she did so and as she watched. Gohan's penis twitched, getting further aroused by both Dende hitting his prostate and by watching his wife touch herself while watching him be fucked. 

Gohan's eyes squeezed shut, and he breathed harder as he bucked his hips to continue to meet Dende's. 

"Harder, please - !" 

The bed was starting to shake, but the three of them really didn't care. Dende placed his hands on either side of Gohan's body, putting their chests flush against each other as he continued to fuck him. Gohan felt Dende's big, thick dick deep inside of him, and it had been so long and still felt so good. 

He remembered how it felt to have Dende ejaculate inside of his body, and he was shivering with anticipation of it. 

"What does it feel like?" Videl asked, almost too quietly. "To be inside him?" 

Dende had to slow down in order to carry a conversation, but he compensated by making every thrust count. 

"Gohan's so warm and tight. He surrounds my every inch with warm flesh, and the effort of pushing in is rewarded with tight, clenching pleasure." 

Videl adjusted herself so she could push her fingers in deeper into her vaginal opening. Dende resumed his speed from before, making Gohan cry out and cling to Dende.

"I - I want you to come in me, like before - please!" Gohan begged. "I want to feel wet and filled again!" 

Videl stayed quiet, having absolutely no objections to that idea. 

Dende bit down on Gohan's shoulder, and she could see a light purple substance dripping from Dende's teeth, into the small puncture wound he left. She had no idea what that was about, but Gohan's mouth fell open as he moaned. His eyes opened again, and he stared up at the ceiling with the most aroused look Videl had ever seen on him or - or anyone. She didn't think she had ever looked that turned on. 

She could tell that Dende was getting closer to his ejaculation, and she could see Gohan was leaking ejaculation from the tip of his penis. 

Gohan cried out as he came hard, the white fluid spraying against his abdomen and chest. Dende came a little while later. Videl was surprised to see any ejaculation spurt out from Gohan's hole at all, but she hadn't expected Dende's sperm to be a green color, either. 

Dende lay on top of Gohan, panting, and Gohan panted with him. Their breathing looked to be in sync. 

Videl's underwear was wet now, and her fingers were covered in vagina excretion. 

She didn't move her fingers just yet, and Gohan turned his head to look at her again. He smiled shyly. 

"Was it what you were wanting?" he asked. 

Videl only trusted herself to nod right then. 

Dende ended up becoming a regular at date night. Sometimes Videl just watched. Other times, she joined in. Something about watching Gohan beg for Dende's big, green dick was really appealing to her, even if she had no desire for Dende's genitals herself. She and Dende were friends, but she didn't feel like she needed to ever make it a she-and-him kind of night. And Gohan never asked to watch them. Rarely, Dende watched them instead; he found it rather fascinating when Videl would ride Gohan's dick. And if they ever had sex with without their third person, Dende and Videl would exchange pictures via cell phone (Videl got him one). So Videl ended up having quite a few pictures of green cock penetrating Gohan's pale asshole on her phone. And Dende had a few pictures of Gohan giving Videl oral on his.

To prevent Pan from ever playing with her phone, Videl had gotten the girl a phone of her own. Much safer that way. 

Eventually, Videl got an explanation about the biting and the purple dripping. It was a Namekian injection used during sex to heighten arousal. 

It stayed a secret between the three of them for a long, long time.


End file.
